Universe 6 Saiyan of Destruction
by PrettyBoyAnimeLover
Summary: What if like Universe 7, Universe 6 has its own Original Super Saiyan? Only, unlike them, there's still lives on strongly as one of the Universe's strongest, training to become it's next God of Destruction...


**Hello! As you can obviously tell, I'm new to Fanfiction. I don't think there is really anything to tell besides that I hope you guys like my story or if not, then give some** _ **helpful**_ **criticism besides that it sucks, kind of defeats the purpose if I don't know what to improve on. Also, I posted another story up with this, hope you check it out as well.**

 **Summary-What if like Universe 7, Universe 6 has its own Original Super Saiyan? Only, unlike them, there's still lives on strongly as one of the Universe's strongest, training to become it's next God of Destruction...**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own the Dragon Ball series, but I do own this OC and his backstory and the entire idea surrounding him.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Kassava-Taicho! Kassava-Taicho! Wake up, I have to talk to you! Kassava-Taicho!"

Kassava opened his eyes groggily at the loud shouting and banging on his front door. Kassava groaned before getting up from his bed, revealing his height to be a decent 5'7, and headed towards the front door.

"Kassava-Taicho! Kas-" the shout was stopped midway as Kassava yanked his door open to see a young man who was stunned at the sudden opening of the door before he stepped back at Kassava's glare.

"Ne Cabba, you better have a good reason for banging on my door at this time of the day," Kassava said as his eyes narrowed.

"Ano, Kassava-Taicho, I have something important to talk to you about," Cabba said excitedly, putting off Kassava's fearsome glare for the moment.

"Eh? Is that so? Well, I'd better hope so if you don't want to fed to put on stand-by duty for the next 3 months." Kassava threatened as Cabba's excitement died a bit as he swallowed nervously.

 **~o0o~**

"Well, what do you gotta talk to me about?" Kassava asked impatiently as they had walked deeper within his house to talk.

Now that he was in a lighted part of the house, Kassava's features could be seen clearly.

Kassava, as stated earlier, stood around 5'7, with a muscular build and slightly tanned skin. He has spiky, and short black hair spiked upwards with a bang hanging a bit down his forehead and sharp black eyes.

Since he didn't see reason enough to put anything on, he's wearing striped pajama pants. That's it.

Battle scars could be seen littering his body all over, detailing that of a warrior's path. Though he had more than what was usual because, at times, he could be more than a little reckless. It's actually something he's quite famous for. It was both admired and frowned upon.

Admired because of how he got them, as Kassava got them because he went to all types of lengths to ensure his subordinate's safety. Usually putting them before himself. He was admired for many because of this.

Frowned upon because of the same thing. Not many higher-ups approve of Kassava's methods. Some of them understood, the others not. For example, if it required bloodshed to save his teammates, Kassava did it without a second thought or hesitation.

"Kassava-Taicho-" Cabba began before Kassava put his hand up.

"Cabba, I've told you when we're not on patrol to just call me by my name. I'm not your Captain right now." Kassava said as he rubbed his face to wake himself up some more.

"Hai, as I was saying, I've just gotten a notice from Champa-sama that I was one of the selected to participate for the Tournament of Destroyers," Cabba informed as Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"So she actually got you to join, eh?" Kassava said as he shook his head while it was Cabba's turn to look confused so Kassava explained, "Yesterday, this white-haired woman approached me to get me to join in some Tournament but I said I'd only go if she'd managed to get my Second-in-Command to come along with me. Really should've thought that through." Kassava muttered the last bit as Cabba looked surprised.

"Y-you recommended me?" Cabba asked as Kassava shrugged.

"Well yeah, besides me, you're one of the strongest in the Force and once I step down, will be the first person I recommend to take my place," Kassava said as Cabba looked even more shocked before he immediately stood and bowed in front of Kassava.

"Thank you for your belief in me, Taicho. I will swear to make sure that it is not misplaced!" Cabba said as Kassava waved dismissively.

"Oi oi oi, you know not to bow to me. I'm not the type to desire that kind of respect. If you want to repay me, just do your best. That's all I can ask." Kassava said as Cabba nodded respectively.

"Hai, I will!"

~ **o0o** ~

After sending Cabba on his way, Kassava walked back into his house with a frown marring his features.

"A battle to take Universe 7's Earth? What kind of stupid battle is that? Could just use the Super Dragon Balls to wish ours back if he needed the Earth so bad." Kassava muttered to himself before he walked back into his room and walked over to his bed before easily lifting it up and moving it as a trapdoor was revealed.

Kassava opened up the door and dropped down into the door till he landed at the bottom...which is revealed to house a large battlefield.

Kassava looked around at his own personal battlefield that he'd had done almost 4 decades ago. He could see where he'd created new techniques, refined others and just plain blew off some steam.

No one but two others knew of this place as they had made sure that whatever he did down there would never be felt or known by any other person.

Though, the only reason that they knew of it is because one of them built it and the other approved of it.

Shaking his thoughts, Kassava got into a stance as he closed his eyes and waited...

He stood perfectly still for almost 5 minutes before he suddenly sprung up into the air and began releasing a flurry of blasts in all kinds of directions while he began twisting before landing onto the ground.

His training didn't stop as he began going through hand-to-hand combat against a mystery opponent while delivering quick, brutal strikes while dodging the imaginary counters.

Having enough of that, he backflipped away from the area as he raised his hand as a dark blue orb of energy began swirling in it...

" **Absolute** **Zero!** " he yelled out as he threw the blast at the nearest boulder and watched as the blast curved a giant spiral into it before exploding outward, destroying it.

He next appeared near a flying debris and punched it away while sending a blast at another while kicking another and suddenly appeared near another as he double stomped it into pieces before he backflipped away.

"...I have got to find a better training regiment," he said to himself as he stood back to his feet.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone appearing behind him and he swung but a scepter immediately put an end to that as he barely managed to block the counter kick that knocked him away.

"It's nice to see that you continuously keep your guard up at all times, Kassava-san." the attacker said as Kassava looked at his grinning 'attacker' with a near-glare.

His 'attacker' is revealed to be a tall humanoid woman with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair in a high ponytail. In her right hand, she had a long scepter-like staff with a gem floating over it. She also has a large light blue ring around her neck. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with white and orange circle decorations along with a red sash. She also has white heeled shoes with black soles.

"It's hard to allow my guard down when you continuously pop anywhere and attack me, Vados-sama," Kassava said as the revealed Vados merely laughed. "I take it, you're here on Champa-sama's orders?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Nodding, Vados spoke, "Yes, but he'd rather speak to you in person." Vados said as Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"And he wants me to go there, instead of the other way around. Typical." Kassava said with a shake of the head before, "Alright, please allow me to get some clothing first." Kassava said before beginning to walk past her only for her to lay her scepter on his head.

"There is no need for that," she said as suddenly a white light lit them up before dying down, revealing Kassava in his custom-made armor.

He's wearing a purple and black battle armor, with black combat pants, long purple armbands and leg warmers, and purple and black boots. He also has a brown band around his upper bicep.

"Huh, I guess we're in some hurry?" he asked, looking at her coy grin.

"Something like that," she answered before tapping the ground again and covering them in the bright light once more. When it died down, they disappeared.

 **~o0o~**

 **Sweetz-**

When they next appeared, Kassava found himself in a once more familiar area, though he recognized it, it also filled with a large amount of annoyance behind the reason.

He simply looked back at the grinning Angel with an exasperated raised eyebrow, "Really?"

"Champa-sama loves his sweets," she said as Kassava sighed in annoyance at the sugary planet, with gumdrops and all types of other items of delight.

"Tsk," he said back before he began walking throughout the planet, already knowing his God of Destruction was most likely taking advantage of the planet's generosity to fill his sweet tooth.

As he walked along the planet, he happened to see a few of the inhabitants, who once seeing the familiar Saiyan Commander waved excitedly, having grown used to seeing him.

"You could wave back," Vados noted idly as she saw Kassava just walk on, not bothering to wave to the greeting inhabitants, though that didn't dampen their good mood whatsoever.

"I would, were I not so annoyed," Kassava said without turning looking back at her.

"Oh? And what could possibly be bothering you? Considering how many times you've been here, it can't be the planet itself or even the residents." she said coyly, knowing the reason behind his annoyance.

"...You two really wanted me a part of this Tournament, why? I don't have any desire to take another planet's Earth when we could just wish our own back." Kassava said.

"Champa-sama believes it is time for you to stop hiding your power."

"Champa-sama doesn't have to deal with the proud race that I have to. If any of the Saiyans knew just how far past their limits they could go, then we'd regress generations of evolution that have kept our race not only alive but thriving as the Universe's protectors." Kassava said.

"You say that but yet I've not heard of any in your species that is power hungry whatsoever. In fact, your second in command seems quite content with his power as did your former Superior, though those are the only two I've seen you interact with." Vados said.

"Yeah, there are a few okay ones in my race but trust me, I've seen it in my King and others, " his mind going to a certain former friend, "At the core, our race is no different than the Saiyans of legend. The ones who nearly destroyed our entire race because of their power-hungry ways."

"If that were the case, wouldn't you count among that as well?" she asked as they finally made it to the castle that immediately let them in upon seeing them.

Instead of answering, Kassava kept quiet, choosing silence.

As they walked down the passageway, they could hear the many clattering of feet from a distance that told of the many many servants bringing out countless sugary items that by now would have to be Champa's favorites.

Once reaching the end of the hallway, they saw a long dining room table almost 3 table lengths, all filled with countless items, from sweet-looking to a bizarre combination that despite the appearance could turn even the most sweets-hating person to as big of an addict as Kassava's God of Destruction.

And right at the end of the long dining table sat Champa, a purple, cat-like humanoid with a plumber build and a short tail. He was wearing Ancient Egyptian royalty clothing, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges.

"Oi Kassava, 'bout time you got here," Champa said before putting a puff puff into his mouth and began chewing loudly.

Sighing, Kassava walked closer, "Champa-sama, you needed to speak with me?" he said, eager to get back to his planet and enjoy his day off.

"Yes, as I'm sure you've heard by now, we got your second-in-command to join the Tournament so you now have no reason not to join," Champa said.

"I've been made aware, yes." he chose to reply.

"Well, then you also already know what I want from you, right?" Champa said as he put his food down to look at Kassava seriously.

"I have my suspicions," Kassava said.

"I don't want you to hold back during the Tournament," Champa said.

"Is winning this Earth really that important to you?" Kassava asked, "Would it not be simpler to ask the Universe 7's God of Destruction-" "I'm not asking him for anything!" Champa yelled, making the citizens around them tense in fear but Kassava only raised an eyebrow.

"If we're really that desperate for an Earth, then why does that seem like such a bad idea?" Kassava asked, looking at Vados, knowing his God of Destruction wouldn't say.

"Universe 7's God of Destruction is Champa-sama's brother, Beerus-sama." Vados revealed as Kassava's eyes slightly widened at the news, "They are not...on speaking terms."

"That bastard ate my puff puff!" Champa exclaimed while slamming his hand onto the table, making everyone in the room beside Kassava and Vados jump in fright.

"...I know there is a story here but I honestly _don't_ want to hear it." Kassava said with a sigh before looking at Champa, "When is the Tournament, anyway? Have you decided who you want in it?" he asked before Champa bit down on another Puff Puff.

"Actually, that is another reason Champa-sama asked you here today," Vados revealed as Kassava looked back at her for a few seconds before they widened slightly.

"No" Kassava immediately said.

"I need you to accompany Vados to collect a few note-worthy warriors around the Universe," Champa said, ignoring Kassava's protest.

"No"

"I gave her all rights to collect whoever she thought was good enough, regardless of their intentions or backgrounds."

"No"

"And, while I trust her judgment, I still need them to be tested and since none of them would seem like much of a challenge to her..."

"Do I not get a choice in this?"

"No," both God of Destruction and Angel said at the same time. One completely indifferent and the other, he was completely convinced enjoyed his predicament.

Sighing, "Well, there goes my day off." he muttered to himself before looking at Vados, "When do we leave?" he asked.

"Right now," she said before tapping her staff on the ground as a white cylinder surround her, "If you will, Kassava-san."

Sighing once more, Kassava stepped over to her before grabbing the back of her robes before they both disappeared once again.

 **~o0o~**

 **Unknown-**

Two Sadala soldiers, wearing the same set of armor that Cabba was seen wearing were currently zooming through the city on patrol before one of them looked around nervously.

"Hey, isn't this _her_ territory?" he asked, as the other gave off a smirk.

"I was just takin' a shortcut. We're getting out of here," he assured his partner as his partner looked uneasy before nodding.

"Fine," he said, before asking, "Didn't the Captain tell us not to bother to fight her because she was stronger than us?"

"Tsk," the other man scoffed, "He's mostly talking about you rookies." the other man said before pointing at himself, "We, veterans, could take her easily since we've gone under heavy training under the Captain." he finished smugly before their vehicle was suddenly stomped with enough force to almost flip the entire car before slamming back to the ground, jarring both men as they heard a voice pierce through their confusion.

"Now you idiots should know that if you wanna go through my turf, you're gonna have to pay the 'hand everything you have' toll." a feminine voice taunted as their vision cleared enough to showcase a young woman standing at the small height of 5'1, and slender build with a fair complexion. She's wearing a low cut magenta tube top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky while her eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as thin eyebrows.

"It's Caulifla! I told you!" the first soldier shouted nervously while the other man broke out in a sweat while gritting his teeth.

"Dammit!" he cursed while watching Caulifla wave to the people behind her with her foot casually on their vehicle, stopping them without any effort at all.

"Start unloading everything," she spoke to her minions.

"Hai!" they uttered, moving as one but the second soldier, seemingly found his nerve as he got out the car and stood in front of them.

"Don't even think about!" he shouted, even as they went around him, "We worked hard for this stuff."

Attempting to calm his partner, the first soldier spoke, "Don't bother, remember what the Captain said." he tried but the other man shrugged his hand off as his shouting seemed to attract the attention of the punk gang leader.

"Eh? You wanna fight, old man?" she asked with an eager grin, "I hope you put up a better fight than your other friends did." she mocked, igniting the man even further.

"The Captain wouldn't bow down to her and neither will I!" the man shouted before launching himself at Caulifla while shouting, "Don't underestimate the Sadala Army-The Mighties Army in the entire Universe-Yahh!" he shouted at the unmoving girl as he cocked his fist back and prepared to...

...Suddenly, Caulifla shifted her footing before grabbing his fist and using his own momentum to launch him even further than he planned to fly as he sailed across the street and slammed into a building with a solid thud and slunk down to the ground.

"Don't strain yourself, old man. You'll only hurt yourself." Caulifla taunted before turning to inspect what her minions had gathered so far, "Oh! It's mostly food, lucky us. And they've got some jewels also." she commented, completely ignoring the Sadala soldier now as he sat up, glaring at her.

"Dammit, is this really how strong I am? The Captain trained us better than this!" he cursed at himself before noticing what they were taking from their car, "Hey, those jewels are tributes to King of Sadala, I won't let you take them!" he shouted as he pulled his blaster from his holster.

"Is this a pendant?" Caulifla asked as she looked at a necklace, ignoring the rambling soldier, "It looks kind of lame, but I'll take it. It should at least fetch me a pretty penny." she said, not noticing the soldier aiming his blaster at her but someone else did.

Suddenly he felt a small wind and the next thing the soldier knew, his blaster was gone...

"Huh?" he looked at his hands in confusion, "W-what?"

Just then, Caulifla looked back at the confused soldier, "Eh? Did you do something?" she asked but the man was still muttering to himself confusedly.

"I-it's gone...where could it have gone?" he asked, not noticing that the person who had seen the blaster crushed it in their hands easily.

A few minutes later, Caulifla began leading her group away as she took a large gulp of one of the bottles they had with the pendant around her neck, "See ya! Next time you come back here, make sure to bring some more stuff!" she taunted back at the sullen soldiers.

"Dammit, you've really done it this time, Caulifla!" the same soldier who attacked shouted at her and her group, "When the Captain finds out what you have done, he's gonna finally give you what you deserve!"

Just then, Caulifla stopped with her back to them all before turning slightly to look at them and revealed her eyes shadowed, "Your Captain, huh?" she asked before showing an eager grin, "That's what I've been waiting for."

 **-And that's where I'll end it-**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the short and basically filler introductory chapter but I don't want to reveal too much and there honestly isn't much to do until the Tournament. Everything till then is basically filler, which I will use snippet chapters like this to basically show some of what Kassava can do, how he knows Champa and Vados, and his status among their people.**

 **Just to let you guys know, I don't plan to stop this at the Tournament of Power either, I feel I can take what DBS gave us and expand on it, which I plan to do.**

 **As you might have already figured out, this is OCxCaulifla. Having said that, I am also adding that this will not be a romance-heavy story. Just like in Dragon Ball, this will be more about action where they will have touchy-fluff moments or introspective moments once in a while or when it fits the story but I will not focus on that as much.**

 **With that, all said and done, leave a review, fav, or follow...**

 **-Until I post again-**


End file.
